Yuumalicious (Maehara Hiroto's part)
by Fvvn
Summary: Selamat datang di KUNUSHITSUJI KISSA! Semuanya berawal dari baterai ponsel yang low, dan patah hatinya seorang casanova. Maehara kini membuka pintu yang seharusnya tidak dibuka. Dedikasi untuk #BangsatsuParadeProject


**Yuumalicious Hiroto Maehara's Part**

 **Rate T (Untuk bahasa. Dirty jokes everywhere)**

 **Friendship/Romance (IDK GUYS)**

 **Warning : OC OC CEH, OC numpang nama, longass chapter—beware!, Casanova!Maehara, IbuibuPMS!Isogai**

 **[** Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang didapat dari menulis (yang secara literal mengetik) fanfic ini. Hanya ada rematik, kepala penyok, dan usus getar yang didapat oleh authornya. **]**

 **DEDIKASI UNTUK EVENT #BangsatsuParadeProject YANG SANGAT FANTASTIC BABY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maehara sumringah mendengar bel istirahat berdering di sepanjang koridor. Di saat anak-anak lain sibuk berhamburan mencari kesenangan atau makan bekal, ia justru sibuk memencet ponsel, membalas pesan layaknya mendapat panggilan dari presiden yang harus dibalas _ASAP_. Ini semua karena dua hari yang lalu, di perjalanan pulangnya dari sekolah, ia bertemu dan berbicara dengan seorang gadis dari sekolah khusus puteri—berambut hitam panjang menyerupai Yamato Nadeshiko sejati—yang sedang menunggu bus di halte sendirian. Dan memang kadalnya Maehara, ia yang sebenarnya hanya perlu jalan kaki untuk sampai ke rumah, ikut berdiri di samping sang gadis seolah juga sedang menunggu bus yang sama.

Gelagat yang kentara.

Maehara kala itu melancarkan serangan tebar pesonanya. Cukup 5 menit dan sang Yamato Nadeshiko sukses terhisap ketika Maehara menyebutkan asal sekolah : Kunugigaoka. Karena—ya, siapa yang tidak mengenal sekolah elit macam Kunugigaoka? Tempat orang-orang terbaik yang masuknya saja membutuhkan keringat dan kencing darah. Sebut saja juara olimpiade akademik sekolah menengah pertama mayoritas berasal dari Kunugigaoka. Tapi sayang, Maehara sedikit menutupi fakta darimana kelasnya berasal.

Julukan Casanova yang disandang Maehara memang bukan isapan jempol belaka. Hanya dalam tenggat waktu dua hari, mereka sudah bertukaran pesan dengan intim layaknya pengantin baru. Bisa terlihat dari bagaimana Maehara yang tak bergerak samasekali dari kursinya, mematung menatap layar ponsel dengan muka bodoh—tak menyahut bahkan oleh panggilan Terasaka yang kencangnya melebihi desing suara mobil balap. Isogai yang hapal mati sikap tersebut pun tak ingin repot untuk mengeluarkan suara, dan bergegas pindah ke kursi Nagisa atau Sugino untuk makan bekal—mencari teman rumpi yang bisa menemaninya makan siang dengan tenang.

"Hei, Maehara baik-baik saja? Mukanya jadi terlihat menjijikan begitu—" lelaki baseball yang sedang mengunyah _egg roll_ pun sampai kehilangan selera ketika Maehara terkekeh seraya mencium-cium layar ponselnya, nista.

"Biarkan saja. Dia lagi senang."

Isogai membalas tenang, membuka kotak bekal dan menatap makanannya datar.

Hanya dalam sepuluh detik, ekspresi bodoh Maehara luntur berganti menjadi keterkejutan yang luarbiasa. Berani taruhan suara jeritnya menggema sampai lorong, dan wajahnya seperti orang yang baru saja melihat nenek buyutnya bangkit dari kubur, (dan lebih parah) memergokinya _fapping_ di ruang makan.

"G-GAWAAAAT. GAWAT ISOGAI GAWATTT!"

Tipikal. Nama pertama yang selalu dipanggilnya di saat-saat (yang menurutnya) genting tak pernah berganti sampai sekarang. Isogai terkesan.

"ISOGAI! KUREI BILANG MAU MAMPIR KESINI GAWATTT!"

Tanpa pandang situasi, Maehara meluncurkan badannya di atas meja Nagisa, menjatuhkan tutup dan menyenggol kotak bekal Nagisa hingga nasi sedikit berhamburan. Sugino bahkan sampai mengangkat miliknya, memasang wajah aneh seperti sedang melihat paus terdampar di gunung. Beruntung sekali refleksnya bagus kalau menyangkut makanan.

Sedangkan Isogai—bekalnya tumpah keseluruhan.

"Ups, sori…" Ada (sedikit) nada sesal yang terselip disana, "Aku terlalu panik saat mendapat pesan dari Kurei bahwa hari ini dia mau mampir!"

"Bukannya cepat atau lambat ia akan mampir kesini?" Isogai balik bertanya, alis menanjak heran.

"T-Tapi aku belum siap! Kita baru kenal dua hari apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Maehara menggeliat, membuat Sugino makin kenyang. Menutup bekal dan izin ke toilet kepada entah-siapa, yang jelas ia berbicara saja. Sedang Nagisa mengekor di belakang, tidak mau terlibat pertengakaran suami-istri yang baru saja akan dimulai.

"Hei, omonganmu macam perawan ting-ting tahu?"

"Isogai, aku serius nih! Aku suka dengan gadis ini tapi belum siap membuatnya kaget bahwa aku ini cuman anak kelas _End_. Aku trauma!"

Tepukan di pundak Maehara, dan Isogai menggeleng dengan mata terpejam.

"Sudahlah Maehara. Kalau dia menolakmu hanya karena kelas _End_ , berarti dia bukan gadis yang baik."

"Tidak Isogai. Kelas _End_ itu memang 'masalah besar'. Ini bukan soal dia perempuan baik atau tidak, setiap orang cenderung mencari yang terbaik dan itu wajar, _kan_? Aku memang berniat untuk memberitahunya, tapi setelah hubungan kita sudah cukup dekat—"

"Kalau begitu bukannya dia malah merasa dikhianati karena kau telat memberitahunya?"

Balasan singkat Isogai menghasilkan telunjuk Maehara yang menggeleng.

"Jelas tidaklah! Kenapa kau bisa bicara begitu? Anggaplah begini : karena sudah terlanjur cinta, apapun jadi tak masalah—"

"Ya, ya, kecuali fakta bahwa kelas _End_ adalah masalah besar, seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi."

Maehara diam. Menatap mata Isogai, lurus dan tajam.

"…Kau tahu, entah bagaimana rasanya hari ini pendapatmu dingin sekali, Isogai."

"Itu karena kau selalu menceritakan kisah dengan pola yang sama. Percayalah, Maehara. Hampir setiap saat kau mengencani gadis dengan menyembunyikan fakta kecil tentang latar belakangmu. Dan berujung pada putus sebelum berhubungan."

Maehara memanyunkan bibirnya. Pendapat Isogai terlalu telak sampai pada titik menyebalkan karena sangat diperjelas.

"Yayaya ok, jadi lain kali aku harus jujur apa adanya? Seperti ' _Hei, aku Maehara Hiroto dari kelas End Kunugigaoka_ '? Berani taruhan mereka pasti langsung berpaling bahkan sebelum melihat seperti apa rupaku."

Isogai hanya mengangkat bahu, tersenyum kecil—nyaris tertawa.

" _Yeah_? Setidaknya ketika kau mendapatkan satu, gadis itu benar-benar serius padamu."

Ya, lagi-lagi poin telak bagi Isogai. Maehara merenung, membiarkan Isogai membereskan bekalnya yang bercecer, sendirian. Sungguh teman yang kurang ajar memang. Tapi Isogai tak apa-apa. Karena sebenarnya, jauh di dalam lubuk hati, ia tahu bahwa Maehara itu tipikal lelaki jantan yang bisa diandalkan—bisa diandalkan sebelum perempuan-perempuan datang menyerang dan menginvasi kepalanya.

Isogai mafhum.

"AAAAAAAA!"

Sangat mahfum. Ketika satu atau dua sekrup kepala Maehara coplok hari ini.

"K-Karena sekolah kita lumayan dekat, dia bilang mau mampir di jam istirahat kedua aaaaaa! Perempuan yang agresif sekali! Merepotkan!" Jari Maehara bergerak gesit menekan keypad layaknya *Turing yang memecahkan enigma. Isogai nyengir saja, ketika sahabat pirang belah tengahnya meminta izin untuk menelepon keluar. Pesan singkat sudah tak ampuh untuk mengatasi situasi siaga 1. Maehara hilang dalam satu kedipan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, aku sudah bilang tidak bisa hari ini! Uh—ada urusan mendadak. Tidak—bukannya aku tidak mau bertemu, bukan begitu! Kurei ! Dengar dulu! Hari ini aku—"

Telepon putus tanpa diminta. Maehara pikir pihak seberang lah pelakunya, namun asumsi berganti ketika ia lihat layar di ponselnya hitam—tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

 _Shits happen_ saat _Low battery_ menyerang.

Buru-buru ia kembali ke kelas, mencari siapapun mangsa yang bisa dipinjami ponsel barang sejenak.

Dan kebetulan sekali—amat kebetulan, di jam yang sama, _sniper_ terbaik kelas, mengasingkan diri, bermain dengan ponselnya—yang entah itu apa. Maehara tak memikirkan kondisi, atau kepentingan yang sedang dilakukan oleh temannya. Dan tanpa basa-basi menyambar posisi sang _adult game protagonist_ , berlutut di depan lelaki tersebut, memohon seolah nyawanya sebentar lagi akan direngut oleh yang Maha Kuasa.

"Izinkan aku pinjam sebentar!"

Chiba yang diam-diam merasa terusik, hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Maehara. Ia menyayangi kesehatan kupingnya, dan Maehara yang keras kepala takkan bungkam sebelum permintaannya dipenuhi. Chiba paham jelas bahwa ketenangan tidak ada di belakang nama Maehara.

"Baiklah—tapi sebentar saja."

"OH TERIMAKASIH BANYAK!"

 _Bats_. Ponsel hilang di tangan Chiba layaknya sulap. Maehara mungkin ada bakat—sebagai pencopet, misalnya.

"Ha-halo Kurei ? Ini Maehara. Aku meminjam ponsel teman uh. Soal yang tadi—"

Pembicaraan tidak panjang, hanya berlangsung tiga menit dan wajah lusuh Maehara menjadi bukti nyata bahwa masalahnya tidak komplit. Atau lebih parah—malah bertambah kusut karena Kurei mencabut namanya dari daftar kontak nomor setelah mendengar alasan seklasik ' _temanku sakit, harus mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Tidak bisa menemuimu hari ini di sekolah_ '. Sudah tentu Maehara dicap lelaki yang tak serius, atau bahkan—tukang selingkuh karena banyak alasan ini-itu.

Ponsel Chiba masih digenggamnya, tidak berselera. Riwayat telepon dan durasi berbicara yang lebih singkat daripada Karma yang memecahkan soal cerita matematika sungguh membuatnya merasa cemen luarbiasa. Tanpa sadar Maehara salah memencet tombol—yang seharusnya _exit_ , malah membawanya pada tab lain yang kebetulan sedang dibuka. Untuk sejenak ia melupakan Kurei , dan melongo menatap layar yang menunjukkan sebuah jendela _website butler café_ dengan tulisan 'Kunushitsuji Kissa' yang besar nan mencolok. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya fokus.

Melainkan karena beberapa lembar foto jajaran para _butler_ yang dipajang di website tersebut. Ada salah satu wajah yang amat sangat dikenalnya—tak peduli seberapa dempul atau aksesoris yang menutupi. Bahkan photoshop, sekalipun.

Tapi Maehara tidak percaya.

Karena setahunya, Isogai bekerja di sebuah restonan kecil di pinggir kota. Bukannya _butler café_ yang membuat wajahnya makin mencolok dan berderajat karena berjajar dengan orang-orang sebatalyon yang kharismatik, sama sepertinya.

Diam-diam Maehara melirik Chiba. Kenapa juga Chiba bisa membuka _website_ setidak penting ini? Normalnya _Butler café_ itu diminati oleh para nona, tapi mengetahui adanya lelaki yang membuka-buka _website_ ini—dan terlebih klasifikasi laki-lakinya adalah Chiba, Maehara tidak bisa untuk tidak curiga. Lirikkannya memancing Chiba untuk menoleh dan Maehara buru-buru buang muka.

Tapi ya, memang, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi akan terasa lebih aneh dan sulit dibayangkan jika Chiba tertarik dengan _maid café_ dan bertandang kesana dengan kehendaknya sendiri. _Butler café_ masih jauh lebih baik—pikir Maehara dalam hati.

Ia ingin melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan—seperti apa yang membuat seorang Chiba termotivasi untuk melihat-lihat _website butler café,_ misal. Sayangnya Maehara merasa segan luarbiasa. Tidak, terimakasih. Ia tidak tahan dengan _interval_ yang diciptakan oleh Chiba setiap kali mereka sedang berbicara. Terlalu canggung dan membuatnya salah tingkah. Berbicara normal saja sudah membuat Maehara segan apalagi mengangkat topik yang canggungnya mengalahkan pemandangan makan malam antara keluarga Asano?

"Ada masalah, Maehara?"

Chiba dengan intuisinya juga menjadi bonus yang membuat Maehara makin segan plus-plus.

"Eh oh—tidak," ponsel itu kembali pada pemiliknya, "Kau tahu, pembicaraanku dengan Kurei tidak mulus," Maehara menggaruk dahi, menatap langit-langit, atau apapun asal bukan wajah Chiba, "Omong-omong makasih untuk ponselnya."

Dan ia pun kembali ke bangkunya. Tidak berbicara, tidak menoleh sana-sini.

Tidak juga mencari Isogai untuk dimintai keterangan karena ia pikir, jika Isogai tidak memberitahunya, berarti Isogai punya alasan tersendiri dan ia ingin menghormatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atau tidak.

Masih dengan segudang tanda tanya, Maehara membuka laptop dan mencari _website butler café_ tersebut. Sebelumnya ia sudah memastikan bahwa pintu kamar telah terkunci rapat, dan posisinya aman terkendali. Hanya berjaga-jaga saja, takutnya ada yang asal masuk saat ia sedang melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan (yang entah apa).

Lagi-lagi ia memastikan foto _butler_ di café tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan memang tidak salah—yang berdiri dengan senyum kharismatik _default_ , memegang nampan, serta seragam hitam-putih itu Yuuma Isogai, teman masa kecilnya. Tergelitik dengan kenyataan, Maehara mulai menelanjangi website tersebut. Dari _profile_ , persyaratan reservasi, sampai peraturan-peraturan yang berlaku di café. Semua ia loading sampai mati. _Scroll_ berjalan teratur. Bola mata naik-turun mengikuti halaman yang bergerak.

.

.

 **Selamat datang di KUNUSHITSUJI KISSA!**

 **Kami para** _ **butler**_ **siap sedia melayani Tuan/Nona sekalian dengan maksimal**

 **Konsep Kunushitsuji Kissa sangat sederhana : Tuan/Nona akan diperlakukan layaknya ratu/raja dan tidak diperkenankan melakukan apapun dari memegang tas atau menggeser kursi. Bahkan untuk mengantar ke toilet sampai menuangkan teh pun, para** _ **butler**_ **yang akan melakukan. Tuan/Nona cukup duduk manis nan anggun menikmati seluruh pelayanan kami.**

 **Hanya 10 peraturan yang harus Tuan/Nona patuhi :**

 **Tuan/Nona tidak tidak diperkenankan mengambil dokumentasi dalam bentuk apapun, baik berupa foto, video maupun audio di dalam ruangan**

 **Tuan/Nona tidak diperkenankan memberi atau meminta informasi pribadi kepada** _ **butler**_

 **Tuan/Nona tidak boleh menyentuh** _ **butler**_ **sembarangan namun dapat meminta** _ **butler**_ **yang melayani untuk melakukan kontak fisik: membetulkan anak rambut, menyuap kue, bersalaman tapi tidak boleh melanggar batas kenyamanan.**

 **Tuan/Nona tidak diperkenankan mengucap kata-kata yang tidak sopan atau bersikap tidak pantas sehingga mengganggu pengunjung lain.**

 **Tuan/Nona tidak diperkenankan membawa makanan atau minuman dari luar**

 **Tuan/Nona tidak diperkenankan memilih** _ **butler**_ **di tempat, karena semua proses melewati reservasi terlebih dahulu 2 minggu sebelumnya.**

 _ **Butler**_ **melayani berdasarkan jam yang telah ditentukan pada saat reservasi dan hanya melayani selama 90 menit. Tidak ada perpanjangan waktu bila datang terlambat**

 **Satu meja hanya berisi maksimal 3 pengunjung dan 1** _ **butler**_

 **Tuan/Nona akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berfoto (2x) bersama** _ **butler**_ **yang melayani pada akhir kunjungan. Pose boleh di** _ **request**_ **sesuka hati**

 **Tuan/Nona yang melanggar aturan akan diberi peringatan atau langsung dikeluarkan dari café.**

.

.

Peraturan yang panjang membuat kerongkongan Maehara kering kerontang setelah membaca dengan bibir komat kamit. Diambilnya segelas air dingin di samping laptop yang memang sudah ia sediakan sejak awal, sebelum kembali fokus menatap layar laptop. Dan berpikir diam.

Entahlah, konsep _butler_ café disini sangat menarik—memerlakukan tamu seperti Raja atau Ratu. Menyediakan opsi kontak fisik selama masih masuk batas yang bisa ditolerir—tapi sejauh apa batas yang bisa ditolerir Isogai? Maehara sedikitnya khawatir mengingat ia paham betul temannya yang satu itu kelewat baik. Dahulu saja pernah ada suatu kejadian—yang sebenarnya sudah tergolong insiden _chikan_ , tapi Isogai terlalu positif berpikir bahwa anak SMA di belakangnya murni terjepit oleh penumpang-penumpang kereta yang bagaikan dinding sehingga harus bersandar dan menekan batangan kerasnya kepada bokong Isogai.

Maehara yang melihatnya dengan sekilas saja paham, batangan itu ereksi dan siapa orang tolol yang ereksi di dalam kereta selain para mesum?

Dengan alasan (yang sebenarnya hanya dibuat-buat) yakni mengecek Isogai, Maehara menggerakkan kursor dan mulai menyusuri halaman reservasi.

Sayangnya, motif Maehara tidak sampai pada rasa khawatir semata. Ada hal lain yang menarik minatnya—yang membuat Maehara cukup kuat untuk menyangkal segala hal atau kemungkinan yang terlintas di alam bawah sadarnya. Apapun itu.

"Ck!"

Kepala menggeleng, menghela napas. Mengetahui jadwal _butler café_ yang begitu padat.

Terutama reservasi untuk _butler_ Yuuma Isogai.

"Tinggal _shift-shift_ awal? Yang benar saja!" Maehara bermonolog, menyadari tingkat kelarisan temannya yang tinggi. Ia tidak ingin memesan _shift_ pertama, karena persis dimulai setelah jam pulang sekolah. Oke tidak begitu persis—ada satu jam _interval_ tapi sudah pasti waktunya terpakai untuk perjalanan menuju café dan Maehara tidak suka terburu-buru untuk mampir dengan penampilan (masih) lusuh dan tidak _trendy_. Bagaimanapun, kharisma harus tetap di nomorsatukan (walaupun harus 'bunuh diri' untuk merapikan penampilan berjam-jam seperti perempuan. walaupun ia sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa harus repot-repot bersolek demi coret _Isogai_ coret makan di _butler_ café—sendirian)

Haruskah ia mengajak teman kencannya?

Maehara mencoret dalam imajinasi. Bukan rencana yang bagus untuk mampir bersama gadis-gadis ke tempat yang isinya penuh laki-laki berpenampilan setara Jhonny's. Tapi jauh lebih tidak bagus lagi kalau mampir dengan teman lelaki. Apalagi teman lelaki seperti Chiba. _Ugh_ —lebih baik Maehara ikut ujian susulan daripada memikirkan simulasi yang sulit dibayangkan di kepala.

Kembali lagi pada waktu pemilihan _shift_ , berhubung _shift_ ketiga terlalu malam dan Maehara malas mengulur-ulur waktu, akhirnya ia memilih _shift_ kedua yang porsinya lebih seimbang.

 _Shift_ kedua di hari selasa kelihatannya cukup baik—Maehara memilih dengan hati-hati. Lima belas menit waktunya dipakai untuk berkutat mengurusi reservasi. Dua minggu lagi, tepat di hari selasa ia akan menjejakkan kakinya ke _butler café_ untuk yang pertama kali. Ya, pertama kali. Tanpa sadar senyumannya mengembang bak roti. Entah _excited_ karena kunjungan pertama, atau fakta Isogai yang akan melayaninya.

Maehara menatap cermin dan menemukan wajah bodoh, cengengesan, yang entah milik siapa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang menggema di sepanjang koridor dan jantung Maehara melompat imajiner, menyadari betapa fokusnya ia mengerjakan kuis matematika sampai suara bel saja tidak bisa diantisipasi. Semua murid berhenti menulis, mendengar Korosensei berkomando. Kepala-kepala mendongak lurus harmonis, memerhatikan tiap kosakata sang guru dengan hati-hati. Ada sesuatu yang membuat perut Maehara melilit tidak nyaman saat Korosensei memersilahkan anak-anak di kelasnya untuk mengumpulkan kertas jawaban dan bubar pulang. Tentu saja bukan karena konstipasi. Hal yang ia rasakan jauh lebih kompleks. Maehara dengan wajah sekaku batu, menyeka keringat, terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas, kemudian beranjak mengumpulkan kertas. Berharap nilai merah tak didapatkannya.

Setelah kembali menyambar ransel, bola matanya diedarkan. Sesuai dugaan, sosok Isogai sudah tak ditemukan. Tentu terburu-buru karena pekerjaan barunya yang padat jadwal. Hanya Korosensei yang merasakan gelagat aneh Maehara dan bertanya di kelas saat itu,

"Cari apa, Maehara- _kun_? Nurufufufu."

"T-Tidak apa-apa _sensei_. Sampai besok lagi!"

Kakinya melangkah gesit melewati ambang pintu. Tak berniat memandang gurunya untuk yang kedua kali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Interval tiga jam kurang merupakan waktu yang ideal bagi Maehara untuk pulang ke rumah, mandi, dan bersiap-siap. Hari ini kelas olahraga membunuh staminanya dan keringat busuk patut dibilas sebelum merusak acara. Karena ini akan menjadi yang pertama bagi Maehara (untuk mencicipi suasana _Butler Café_ , tentu saja) alangkah baiknya jika ia bisa menikmatinya dalam kondisi yang maksimal. Tanpa aroma sangit.

Selain mandi, ia juga menggunakan deodoran dan menyemprot banyak minyak wangi ke bagian leher dan pergelangan tangan—tempat urat nadi berdenyut kencang. Bisa dibilang Maehara cukup berlebihan, karena ya—ketika ia keluar dari pintu rumah, tetangganya refleks menoleh menyadari adanya wewangian yang menyolok hidung. Seperti ditusuk pedang. Ekspresi lucu mereka pun tak ada bedanya dengan pihak-pihak syok yang baru saja menerima hadiah terasi di hari ulangtahunnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Maehara yang polos dan kurang peka—atau tidak peduli—tentu saja tak memerhatikannya. Ia terlalu puas dengan dirinya sendiri. Jeans kebanggaan, dan kemeja kotak-kotak serta hoodie membalutnya sempurna. Ketika para pekerja kantoran, anak-anak kecil yang bermain di taman, serta ibu-ibu rumah tangga semua pulang ke rumah saat matahari kembali ke peraduan, Maehara justru pergi keluar, untuk memberi kejutan pada seseorang yang sedang banting tulang di tempat orang.

Menurut jadwal, kursi miliknya baru bisa ditempati jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.45

Dan Maehara datang sedikit lebih awal. Arlojinya menunjukkan jam setengah enam tepat. B _reak_ baru saja dimulai. Maehara menghela napas, memerhatikan tampak depan bangunan dengan biji keringat berjatuhan di dahi. Setelah memersiapkan hati, didorongnya pintu dengan mata sedikit terpejam cemas.

Dan makin cemas, saat Maehara menjejakkan kaki di dalam _cafe_ untuk yang pertamakali. Kerit pintu yang didorongnya sukses mengundang atensi. Beberapa perempuan yang posisi mejanya sedikit terbuka dan berada di dekat pintu masuk bahkan sampai ada yang berhenti mengunyah, memerhatikannya. Beberapa _butler_ di meja resepsionis pun ikut menoleh—tidak menunjukkan sorot yang menyinggung, memang. Tapi Maehara jelas paham bahwa pandangan seperti itu menandakan suatu hal.

"Ah, selamat datang Tuan. Biar saya bawakan jaket dan tasnya ke tempat peniti—"

Maehara membelalak, tak memerhatikan ucapan _butler_ di depannya karena fokusnya lebih terhisap pada sesosok _emo_ yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu meja yang kelihatannya merupakan sudut spesial karena terhalangi oleh tirai elegan.

Biji keringatnya makin meluncur, tak karuan.

Maehara menaikkan hoodienya dan menutup wajah rapat-rapat ketika cowok _emo_ tersebut berjalan melewatinya setelah mengambil barang dari meja resepsionis. Komat kamit ia merapal doa agar tak disadari.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya Tuan! Kami menantikan kedatangan anda lagi~"

 _ **Blam.**_

Suara pintu yang baru saja dibanting membuat sendi lutut Maehara mati rasa. Dasar kebetulan yang sial! Ia tak menyangka bahwa Chiba benar-benar memesan meja, dan datang sendirian ke café ini—terlebih, di hari yang sama dengannya. _Butler_ yang sempat menyapa Chiba kembali mengurusi Maehara dan memintanya untuk segera melepas jaket serta barang-barang lainnya.

"Um… kau tidak memintaku untuk melepas baju juga _kan_?"

 _Krik._

 _Butler_ di depan Maehara berkedip-kedip kaget karena tak mengantisipasi kelakar Maehara yang—tanpa orangnya sadari—telah membuatnya dicurigai sebagai homo penggoda. Perempuan-perempuan di barisan meja paling luar terkekeh—diikuti oleh _butler_ lain yang seliweran, tak bisa menampik senyum geli.

"Psst. Siapa yang melayani Tuan itu sih?"

"Isogai _kan_?"

"Wow~ cuman perasaanku atau dari kemarin yang memesan Isogai semuanya laki-laki? Apa kau tak penasaran?"

"Ini pasti ada apa-apanya."

"Ya, pasti. Dan diantara yang lain—kau tahu, orang ini kelihatannya yang paling berbahaya. Kau dengar tadi kan dia menggoda _headbutler_ yang usianya lebih panjang dari bayi penyu?!"

"Pelankan suaramu!" _butler_ _A_ mendesis, " Pokoknya kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Isogai, biar aku yang tendang bokong orang itu. Aku sedang ingin menendang orang."

"Tidak menyodoknya sekalian?"

"Hei! Candamu berlebihan!"

"Maksudku dengan sapu. Bodoh. Kau pikir dengan apa?"

Untung saja rumpi para _butler_ tak didengar oleh Maehara yang sibuk dituntun menuju mejanya. Karena kalau sampai terjadi mungkin napas lelaki itu akan berantakan seperti kuda balap saking gugupnya dituduh macam-macam.

"Silahkan Tuan."

 _Headbutler_ yang menuntun Maehara menarikkan kursi untuknya dan memintanya untuk sabar menunggu hingga _butler_ miliknya tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat dat—"

 _Headbutler_ menoleh saat anak buahnya yang baru saja datang tiba-tiba tersendat mengucapkan salam, menghasilkan jeda beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan, "Selamat datang, Tuan."

Sebuah kalimat yang sederhana tapi entah kenapa terdengar sulit sekali untuk dikeluarkan. Merasa sudah tak berkepentingan, _headbutler_ lantas meninggalkan tamu dan anak buahnya yang saling bertatapan dengan wajah kosong, tak bisa dijelaskan. Untung saja tempat yang dipesan Maehara memiliki privasi (berada di titik buta pengawasan para _butler_ ), dan ketat (karena tertutupi tirai panjang yang menjadi pembatas) sehingga jauh dari pandangan orang-orang, tidak seperti yang dialaminya saat tiba di meja resepsionis tadi.

"Isogai _kan_? Kau benar-benar Isogai?"

"…Benar sekali Tuan."

Maehara tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban formal yang didapatkannya.

"Oh ayolah, Isogai. Ada apa dengan cara bicaramu? kita _kan_ teman—"

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak bisa bertindak diluar prosedur karena akan dianggap tidak sopan terhadap Tuan. Mohon kerjasamanya untu satu setengah jam ke depan," Isogai membungkuk kecil, membuat Maehara sedikit tersentil.

"Ow, ow—kau membuatku jadi tak enak hati."

Isogai menatap, mimiknya tak bisa di deskripsikan. Pekerjaannya menjadi sangat sulit untuk merespon Maehara yang bersikap nyeleneh, saat ini. Satu gestur saja ia membuat kesalahan, karirnya (dengan gaji yang tinggi) bisa tamat. Alih-alih mengontrol sikap, wajah Isogai yang frustasi pun bertransformasi menjadi lucu (setidaknya, bagi Maehara). Dahinya berkerut kemerahan dan hidungnya sepucat susu. Maehara paham ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan Isogai dan ia menangkap sinyal tersebut.

"Kalau kau penasaran kenapa aku bisa ada disini—anggaplah berkat asam-manis takdir."

Ekspresi Isogai makin tertekuk dan Maehara tak bisa untuk tak memamerkan gigi-giginya. Berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik, Isogai melepas buku menu di ketiaknya dan menyodorkannya pada Maehara yang membelalak selama lembar demi lembar tersebut diperlihatkan.

"…Baiklah kalau begitu. Ada yang anda inginkan, Tuan?"

Maehara menatap buku menu dan wajah Isogai bolak-balik.

" _Um_ —ada rekomendasi?"

"Kalau begitu saya merekomendasikan _all package_ menu untuk Tuan karena Tuan bisa mendapatkan 1 _appetizer,_ 1 _soup,_ 1 _main dish,_ 1 _dessert_ serta bonus teh yang bisa anda pilih sendiri, roti Perancis dengan minyak zaitun, dan sebuah tantangan yang bisa anda berikan kepada saya," Isogai membungkuk, nyaris menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Maehara yang tak terlindungi, "Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak memilihnya! Awas kau, Maehara!"

Seringai cilik menguar dari ekspresi bengal sang Tuan Raja. Maehara pikir Isogai temannya telah dicuci otak dan tak bisa berbicara normal seperti biasanya. Tapi syukurlah—syukurlah karena ternyata orang di depannya bukanlah alien yang menjelma sebagai Isogai.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin yang _all pekej_ , Isogai- _kun_ ~" goda Maehara dengan aksen Inggris ngepas.

Mata Isogai melotot. Sorot yang menyiratkan jutaan makna dan jutaan definisi dari rasa kesal. Maehara menampiknya karena ia tahu Isogai tidak serius kesal padanya. Dan Isogai tahu, bahwa tujuan Maehara memilih _all package_ semata-mata untuk menjahilinya.

"Anda yakin ingin memesan _all package_? Totalnya jadi 4.950 yen, Tuan." Secara implisit Isogai menekan intonasinya pada saat menyebutkan harga.

"Tenang. Kalau soal uang, selama dua minggu penuh aku menabung dan vakum kencan demi kamu. Kau bisa bilang kalau aku sanggup memesanmu dua _shift_ berturut-turut, kalau kau mau~"

Isogai skak mat saat dengan songongnya Maehara memamerkan isi dompet miliknya yang penuh sesak dengan lembaran uang dan kartu pelajar.

"…Baiklah. Silahkan pilih menu yang anda inginkan."

Percakapan dilanjut, dengan deklarasi kasat atas kekalahan Isogai. Maehara kembali menatap buku menu, alis berjengit. Maunya bertanya kembali soal jenis menu-menu disini pada Isogai, tapi harga diri laki-lakinya mencegah Maehara untuk bersikap bodoh yang kedua kali.

"Tuan?"

Sudahlah asal tembak yang penting terlihat _gentleman._

"Aku ingin … ah _scallop_? Aku ingin hidangan pembuka yang ada kerangnya. _Cabbage and milk potage soup_ untuk sup, dan hidangan utama—" mata Maehara masih menyortir daftar menu, "Aha! _Roasted lamb with red wine sauce_."

"Maaf tuan, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, saya sarankan anda untuk mencari hidangan pembuka yang lain karena dikhawatirkan anda tidak bisa mentolerir kandungan alkohol di dalam menu kami."

"Oh diamlah Isogai! Aku ini lelaki jantan!"

Tiga siku-siku bersinggungan timbul. Bibir Isogai lagi-lagi nyaris mengecup telinga Maehara dan berbisik penuh penekanan disana.

"GANTI. MAEHARA. Aku tidak mau orang yang toleransi alkoholnya super rendah sepertimu mabuk dan bersikap konyol disini!"

Isogai masih ingat dengan segar, ketika pesta kecil-kecilan selepas festival kebudayaan berlangsung, Kayano membawa sekotak cokelat wine dan membagikannya satu-persatu kepada penghuni kelas _End_. Dan Hanya butuh lima menit bagi Maehara untuk menjadi _party pooper_ disana karena mabuk tak terkendali berkat cokelat Kayano.

"Oh ayolah. Aku tidak secemen itu untuk mabuk karena secuil wine pada gumpalan daging?"

Ekspresi Isogai masih tak berubah. Kukuh. Intonasi Maehara yang meragukan pun menjadi salah satu alasan kuat mengapa Isogai amat galak hari ini.

"Oke oke, aku menyerah, Isogai. Aku akan ganti me—tunggu. Kalian serius menjual ikan pedang? Oke! Aku mau menu-apapun-ini yang ada ikan pedangnya, WOWOWOW." Maehara mendadak Alay kegirangan.

" _Swordfish meuniere with mint sauce_? Siap Tuan." Isogai mencatat dengan tenang, " _Dessert_ -nya, Tuan?"

Maehara diam sebentar memerhatikan tampilan hidangan penutup yang serba merah muda.

"Ehem. TUAN?"

Isogai menekan suara lagi. Menatap Maehara dengan sudut mata yang menuduh.

"Hei! Aku tidak berniat memesan yang ada _wine_ -nya kok! Tidak usah curiga begitu!" Maehara mengibas tangan dan menunjuk judul lain yang posisinya terletak di pojok kanan atas, "Aku mau yang ini. _Strawberry cookies, Gin and Tonic jelly, and strawberry sherbet_ . Apa _tonic jelly_ yang dimaksud disini bisa merangsang vitalitas?"

Tangan Isogai terpeleset saat mencatat pesanan.

"…Baiklah akan kuulangi pesanan anda," kelihatannya Isogai tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan vital Maehara, "Satu _Boiled firefly squid and scallops with jelly and Sakura flavor,_ satu _Cabbage and milk potage soup,_ satu _Swordfish meuniere with mint sauce, dan_ satu _Strawberry cookies, Gin and Tonic jelly, and strawberry sherbet_."

Maehara mengangguk saja seperti anak ayam,

"Untuk tehnya, apa yang anda inginkan, Tuan?"

"Hm—kau suka yang mana Isogai?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang tak disangka membuat Isogai kehabisan kata dan menjawab spontan dengan pikiran setengah melayang.

"… _Darjeeling tea_?"

"Ok. Aku ingin yang itu." Lagi-lagi Maehara pamer gigi, "Apa tehnya refill?"

"Tidak, Tuan. Tapi porsinya seteko penuh, saya yakin itu cukup untuk mengisi empat sampai lima cangkir anda."

"Oke."

"Kalau begitu saya pamit sebentar untuk mengantarkan daftar pesanan."

" _Byebye_ Isogai~"

Kepala bersungut itu sempat menoleh saat Maehara melambai padanya. Tetapi bukan wajah lelah yang tersaji melainkan senyum simpul seperti sedang melihat anak kecil yang anteng menjilat es krim traktiran dengan wajah lugu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian Isogai kembali dengan peralatan makan yang hendak ditata.

"Pesanannya sudah disampaikan, Tuan. Mohon untuk kesabarannya menunggu koki terbaik kami menghidangkan sajian anda."

Dengan anggun ia menyusun berbagai pisau, garpu dan sendok di sisi kanan-kiri meja. Maehara antusias memerhatikan kerja rapi temannya.

"Wow. Kau cekatan ya? Sudah berapa lama disini? Kok tidak bilang-bilang kalau pindah kerja?"

"Maaf Tuan, apa anda ingat dengan peraturan dilarang bertanya mengenai informasi pribadi?"

Isogai masih merapikan meja dan Maehara batuk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau kau anggap itu pertanyaan pribadi," kelihatannya Maehara tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang salah, "Apa tempat ini sudah lama berdiri? Kelihatannya ramai sekali."

"Tidak, café ini baru jalan sebulan. Tapi langsung ramai dikunjungi karena iklan yang kami pasang di internet, Tuan."

"Oh." Maehara menggaruk dahi, tidak terlihat antusias dengan jawaban, sebenarnya. Ia merasa seperti sedang terjebak di dalam diorama Barbie, yang mana mengharuskannya untuk menjaga sikap dan menjadi 'orang lain' saat sedang berbasa-basi. Ya—dalam kata lain, Maehara tidak merasa nyaman melakukannya, "Hmm … ada hal yang sebenarnya menggangguku."

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Isogai sigap, berdiri di sisi Maehara yang sibuk mengusap dagu.

"Ya, um—tidak. Maksudku, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'Tuan'?"

"Maaf Tuan, tapi ini sudah menjadi prosedur kerja kami—"

"Tapi ini perintah dari tuanmu! Aku ingin dipanggil Maehara. Kau mau membangkang?!"

Isogai diam, menatap wajah kekanakkan Maehara yang cemberut dengan tangan melipat di dada. Tentu saja, itu hanya percikkan jahil dari Maehara, tapi Isogai tak bisa untuk menanggapinya dengan cara yang sama.

Wajah sedikit menunduk, "Ayolah Maehara, jangan membuatku susah. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaanku disini karena gajinya besar."

Isogai tidak tahu lagi harus membujuk bagaimana. Suaranya terdengar amat serius dan putus asa. Menggugah sedikit hati kecil Maehara, yang kemudian mengedipkan satu mata, masih melipat kedua tangan. Ia berbicara dengan bibir sengaja dinaikkan "Baiklah. Kalau kau sampai merasa putus asa begitu. Kau boleh panggil aku Yang Mulia Tuan Raja Maehara."

"…"

Kalau ada godam besi sebesar lengan Ade Rai, rasanya ingin sekali Isogai lempar kuat-kuat dengan wajah songong milik Maehara sebagai target.

"Baiklah, Tuan Maehara—"

Tapi balik pada kenyataan, kalau Isogai benar-benar melakukannya, Maehara pasti sudah menjadi batu nisan. Dan demi menghindari pertikaian, diambilnya opsi jalan tengah. Embel-embel plus nama pelanggan.

"Oh, Boleh juga~" setelah itu sang Tuan tamu kembali duduk dengan manis.

Isogai tentu curiga. Kelakuan Maehara pasti takkan berhenti sampai di sini saja. Karena mereka berteman, Isogai tentu hapal mati tabiat kawannya yang pandai cari muka di depan perempuan. Ada saat ketika Maehara dapat bersikap jantan dan pengertian. Seperti laki-laki dalam iklan atau opera sabun yang sering ditonton adik-adiknya. Namun juga ada satu momen dimana Maehara mungkin akan berubah menjadi bocah kerdil yang bersikap seenaknya tanpa berpikir panjang. Seperti saat ini. Ketika ia diberi kesempatan, Maehara takkan menyia-nyiakannya. Kalau tidak iseng maksimal, rasanya terlalu ganjil bagi Maehara untuk repot-repot datang dan menghabiskan uang di tempat yang bukan favoritnya.

Mungkinkah masih ada kejutan yang lain?

Ya, masih.

Sejenak Isogai mengingat, bahwa ia berhutang 'tantangan' pada Maehara yang memesan _All package menu_. Brengsek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hidangan yang dipesan turun satu persatu diantarkan oleh _butler_ lain dan Maehara tidak bisa untuk berhenti menjatuhkan air liur karena penampilan aslinya lebih menggiurkan dari apa yang ada di gambar. Isogai kembali mengatur susunan piring dan menyodorkan hidangan pembuka di depan hidung Maehara yang mengembang-kempis. Ia bukan lelaki yang mengerti akan _table manner_ dan dengan serampangannya mencomot garpu untuk menyekop habis cumi dan kerangnya dalam satu caplok.

Isogai refleks tertawa kecil melihat Tuan-nya yang makan seolah besok adalah hari terakhir.

"Hm heanak bhanget." _Feedback_ -nya bahkan meluncur saat mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Kelihatannya Tuan Maehara menikmati sekali hidangan anda?"

Maehara menelan susah payah dengan memukul dadanya untuk memberi akses dari kerongkongan yang menyempit. Matanya melirik pada Isogai yang masih tersenyum di sisinya, "Karena memang enak? Sudahlah jangan basa basi. Aku ini bukan Tuan atau Nona yang biasa kau layani. Bersikap biasa saja."

Senyum Isogai belum luntur, menawarkan selembar serbet untuk mulut Maehara yang licin ditempeli jeli.

"Mohon untuk berhati-hati saat mengonsumsi, Tuan. Karena masih ada banyak yang bisa anda cicipi. Tuan Maehara tidak perlu tergesa-gesa."

Alih-alih mengambil serbet yang disediakan, Maehara justru menangkap pergelangan Isogai dan menggosokkan serbet yang dipegang sang _ikemen_ pada bibirnya yang lengket.

Dan jeda sejenak.

Mata kelabu membelalak karena tak mengantisipasinya. Sedikit terkejut saat Maehara membalas tatapannya dan menyeringai sebelum akhirnya tertawa hingga menutup mata.

"Okee, lanjutkan, lanjutkaan!"

Isogai buru-buru menyimpan serbet kotor itu di dalam kantung celananya. Menarik mangkuk sup mendekati Maehara dan mengangkat piring yang kotor untuk dibawa ke dapur. Pipinya memanas tanpa disangka-sangka.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"A—ak, Saya ingin mengurusi piring yang kotor. Mohon izin sebentar."

"Aku tidak peduli makan di depan piring kotor, kurasa?" alis Maehara naik sebelah, masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Isogai agar tidak pergi dari hadapannya, "Letakkan saja di ujung meja. Nanti juga diambil oleh _butler_ lain yang akan mengantarkan makananku selanjutnya. Sekarang suapi aku sup panas ini."

Maehara menjentikkan jari dan menunjuk lubang mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangan yang lain. Isogai _sweatdrop_ —menyaksikan betapa kekanakkannya Maehara hari ini. Maksudnya, apa yang menyenangkan dari minta disuapi oleh laki-laki yang setiap hari mengerjakan PR dan menginap bersamanya? Kecuali kalau Maehara memang sengaja ingin mengerjainya—walaupun tindakannya sampai sejauh ini masih tergolong sebagai permintaan umum seorang tamu.

"…Baiklah."

Isogai menurunkan piringnya ke sudut meja. Mengambil alih kuasa sendok sup, menyiduk, terdiam.

"…Eh, aku baru ingat. Kata Korosensei tidak baik meniup sup yang masih panas."

"Aha! Kau berbicara seperti Isogai yang kukenal haha!"

Refleks Isogai menutup mulut dengan tangan yang satunya. Kemudian berbisik pelan, "Apa suaraku tadi kencang? Apa ada yang mendengarnya?"

"Tenanglah. Tempat kita jauh dari keramaian. Bahkan mmm—kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang nakal disini pun mungkin takkan ada yang dengar."

"Maehara!"

Tepukan keras mendarat pada punggung Maehara yang bergetar terkekeh.

"Oh—wajahmu memerah? Aku cuman bercanda tahu. Apa yang kau pikirkan Yuuma- _kun_ ~"

Isogai diam saja, tidak sering Maehara memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Faktanya, ini justru yang pertama.

"Atau kau lebih suka kalau aku serius—ow! Ow! Oke sori Isogai! Sori!"

Jeweran pedas di telinga Maehara lepas, hanya ada desis kecil yang keluar dari mulut Isogai setelahnya. Dan peringatan.

"Mohon untuk tidak menggunakan jurus-jurus gombalan anda kepada saya Tuan, karena saya laki-laki dan tak ada gunanya."

"Oho." Maehara tahu, seaneh apapun gaya bahasa Isogai, tetap saja terlihat lucu ketika ia memodifikasinya untuk komplain dengan cara yang sopan, "Kita lihat nanti."

Maehara membenarkan posisi duduknya, mengambil alih sendok sup dari tangan Isogai dan berinisiatif untuk menelan supnya sendiri, tanpa dibantu. Rasa sup tebal di mulutnya terkecap jelas—tidak membakar lidah seperti awal.

Di sisinya Isogai kembali bekerja, menuang Darjeeling dari teko ke cangkir keramik Maehara yang kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Butler_ dari bagian dapur datang untuk mengangkat piring kotor Maehara, sekaligus menyajikan hidangan yang selanjutnya. Isogai membuka tutup sajian, membereskan meja (entah itu meluruskan taplak beludru yang berlipit atau mengelap tumpahan noda dengan kain kering yang selalu bersemayam pada kantung celananya), sebelum akhirnya memersilahkan Maehara untuk menikmati hidangan utama.

Ia sudah mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Maehara akan menjerit antusias seperti anak-anak yang diberi permen. Buru-buru Isogai memberi peringatan—yang sebenarnya menyinggung dan tak mungkin bisa dilontarkan pada tamu biasa,

"Mohon untuk menikmati hidangan dengan tenang."

Dan Maehara yang lagi-lagi dituduh tak membalas, ataupun menoleh samasekali. Ini adalah yang pertama. Tangannya sudah sibuk menggerayangi alat makan dan mengiris daging ikan yang dipesannya. Buru-buru Isogai yang tak enak hati segera menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan peran.

"Biar saya—"

Maehara melepas tangan. Ada jeda seperkian detik ketika mereka melakukan kontak mata. Sebelum akhirnya Isogai tertampar dengan alam bawah sadar dan kembali mengiris daging yang tatanannya masih rapi tanpa cela. Demi gaji mahal yang diterimanya, Isogai yakin keringat dingin yang dihasilkan berasal dari tatapan beku Maehara yang menyorotnya. Tatapan yang tidak biasa ia terima seumur hidupnya. Tatapan yang menawan sekaligus menyakitkan.

"Makasih."

Maehara membalas singkat, menyingkirkan jarak yang cukup jauh antara irisan daging ikan dan sisaan. Isogai tak cukup memerhatikan sampai Maehara menelan dan menelan, sampai ia membersihkan bibirnya dengan serbet yang sudah tersedia di sisi kanan piring.

Ada keheningan panjang ketika Maehara berhenti menyentuh makanannya.

Dengan hati-hati dan determinasi yang sedikit goyah, Isogai kembali menawarkan jasa.

"…Mau—kusuapi, Tuan?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah selesai dengan ikannya."

Isogai melirik hidangan utama, yang ia yakini baru dikoyak setengahnya saja. Bertanya-tanya, apakah Maehara tidak menikmati makanannya? Atau sudah kenyang? Tapi opsi terakhir kelihatannya yang paling mustahil sebab Maehara dan perut karetnya tidak mudah ditaklukkan. Begitupun dengan opsi pertama. Maehara sangat mengapresiasi makanan, apapun jenisnya. Dan ia bukan tipikal orang yang tak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain.

"Uh—baiklah."

Isogai mencicit, lemah. Maehara tidak diam karena ingin, ia menunggu hidangan yang selanjutnya. Buru-buru Isogai menunjukkan kepalanya dari bilik bertirai—tempat mereka, memberi tanda untuk hidangan selanjutnya kepada _butler_ lain yang bertugas mengantarkan.

Tidak ada semenit, hidangan penutup mampir. Piring kotor hampir diangkat tapi Maehara lekas mencegah sang _butler_ untuk tak membawanya.

"Tunggu. Aku belum selesai dengan ikanku."

"O-oh maaf Tuan."

Piring itu kembali diletakkan.

"Tinggalkan juga tutup sajinya."

Lagi, _butler_ di depannya hanya bisa menurut. Meninggalkan tutup sajian di atas piring hidangan utama. Dan Isogai membuat kedua alisnya berciuman. Ekspresi bingungnya tak pernah lebih parah dari apa yang ia tunjukkan saat ini.

 _Butler_ pengantar hidangan pergi, dan Maehara mulai menyentuh _tonic jelly_ -nya. Isogai ingin berbicara tapi merasa pertanyaannya tidak akan sopan—walaupun ia sadar betul bahwa Maehara bukan tamu asing.

Dan kejadian yang sama terulang.

Maehara hanya menelan jeli, juga menyentuh sedikit sorbet stroberinya. Kukis didiamkan utuh—sungguh hal yang tidak biasa.

"A-Apa mungkin Tu—kau tidak menyukai masakan kami? Apa a-aku membuat kesalahan?"

Dengan suara yang berbisik, Isogai berbicara sebagai dirinya, bukan sebagai _butler_ café ternama. Maehara hanya menoleh, masih dengan tatapannya yang tadi.

"Tunggu sampai kuberitahu _dare_ untukmu."

Seringainya melebar dan ekspresi kaku itu pecah.

Isogai tidak tahu harus merasa kesal karena pernyataan angkuh Maehara atau lega karena ekspresi beku yang paling ditakutinya, sirna.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi, bisa diprediksi—bahwa Maehara lagi-lagi mencegah _butler_ lain untuk mengangkat piringnya. Tapi tidak dengan gelas.

"Cangkirku tadi jatuh. Aku ingin yang baru."

"Maafkan atas kecerobohan rekan saya, Tuan. Akan segera saya ambilkan penggantinya."

Isogai melongo saja, mendengar kebohongan yang menguras kredibilitasnya sebagai _butler_. Kenapa Maehara sengaja melakukannya?

"Oh tidak. Cangkirnya jatuh karena ulahku, bukan salah Isogai."

Dan pandangan Isogai berubah dalam sekali jentik. Seperti level kebersihan roti sebelum dan sesudah jatuh ke jalan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dengan gestur tangan yang mengusir, _butler_ itu pun pergi. Maehara tertawa-tawa, merasa asik dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau memiliki _butler_ rasanya akan seseru ini."

"Tuan—tidak baik bersikap begitu."

Maehara lagi-lagi menyeringai, dan mengerling sebagai bonus.

"Percayalah, ini berhubungan dengan tantanganmu, Isogai- _kun_."

"S-Saya harap bukan sesuatu yang susah—" dengan khawatir Isogai membalas.

"Mana tega aku menyusahkanmu,"

 _Meh_. ucapan yang kontradiksi. Isogai masih bisa merasakan kerongkongannya yang kering akibat terlalu banyak kutbah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa sebaiknya anda ganti tantangan yang lain?"

"Kenapa?"

"K-Kalau _headbutler_ melihat, atau orang lain melihat kita, mereka akan berpikir macam-macam—"

"Tidak akan. Percaya deh."

"T-Tapi Tuan Maehara—"

"Ooh, kalau kau memanggil namaku dengan lebih ekspresif, mungkin akan kupertimbangkan."

Isogai yang duduk di kursi gagal klimaks depresi. Menghantamkan pantat garpu ke meja. Memasang wajah semasam jeruk. Maehara ngakak uguh.

Sekarang posisinya begini. Isogai duduk di kursi Maehara, dan Maehara berdiri di sisinya—dengan kain lap baru yang bertengger pada lengan, layaknya pelayan dengan alat-alat kebersihan mereka. Ia bahkan sampai repot-repot meminjam karet, untuk menguncir rambut semi-gondrongnya agar terlihat rapi. Tidak ada yang berubah pada pakaiannya, tapi di mata Isogai, Maehara yang sekarang terlihat _sedikit_ berbeda. Cara berdirinya sangat mendefinisikan apa itu keindahan sejati. Sungguh membuat perasaan tak nyaman untuk yang ke sekian kali.

Saat ini, Isogai berani taruhan—lagi-lagi—pada gajinya yang besar, bahwa detak jantungnya anomali menyadari posisi Maehara yang memayunginya seperti tameng.

"Nah, kita masih memiliki waktu setengah jam untuk ini."

Bahkan hingga suara rendahnya. Semua terdengar pas dan nyaman di telinga. Tidak seperti saat awal, ketika Maehara meneriakkan ikan pedang dengan antusias atau t _onic jelly_ untuk vitalitas. Suara-suara yang tergolong cempreng. Suara-suara yang menjadi sumber migrain.

Saat ini, Isogai tahu benar, bahwa suara yang dikeluarkan temannya sekarang merupakan suara yang biasanya ia pakai untuk mendekati para perempuan incaran. Jenis suara yang terbatas—jenis suara yang hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa mendengar. Isogai tidak tahu harus merasa beruntung atau tidak,

"Mohon kerjasamanya, Tuan Isogai."

Ketika bisikkan itu membuat bulu kuduk Isogai berdiri. Maehara, dengan wajah lima senti dari telinganya, sedikit membungkuk sukses membuat Isogai tak bisa diam di tempat.

"A-aku rasa kita harus berhenti—"

"Dan membuatmu berhutang _dare_ padaku? Serius?"

Isogai diam menatap Maehara dengan kepala bergolek.

"Habis—"

"Apa permintaanku terlalu susah?"

"Apa?"

Isogai tidak bertanya karena tak mendengar.

"Apakah kau tidak mampu menjadi tamu dalam tantanganku?"

"Bukan begitu…" Isogai mencari-cari kalimat yang tepat untuk dilontarkan, "Ini—kompleks. Di satu sisi aku merasa tenang karena tantanganmu tidak macam-macam, tapi di sisi lain, aku takut kalau seseorang melihat, mereka akan berpikir kalau aku tidak serius mengerjakan tugasku. Maksudku—aku membiarkan pelangganku berdiri sementara aku duduk disini."

" _Alas_ ," Maehara mengibas tangannya, "Aku bisa bersaksi pada mereka kalau kau menjalankan tugas dariku, tahu." Oke, Maehara punya poin yang bisa membuat Isogai bernapas sedikit lega, "Jadi?"

"…Baiklah. Kalau kau bisa membelaku."

Isogai mengibarkan bendera susunya, membuat Maehara gemas saat pemuda ber'antena' di depannya memanyunkan bibir. Refleks saja tangan Maehara mengacak rambut Isogai.

"Hei! _Butler_ tidak melakukan kontak dengan tuannya seperti itu."

"Aku belum berperan menjadi _butler_ tahu," cengiran itu melebar.

Usapannya menjadi cepat dalam seperdetik. Seperti menyikat baju kotor dalam keadaan emosi. Tanda kegemasannya menembus langit.

Sebenarnya, telapak tangan Maehara masih ingin bermanja-manja lebih lama, tapi ia yakin antena di rambut Isogai akan bertambah jika dibiarkan demikian.

Dari sekian banyak _dare_ yang pernah Isogai dapatkan dari tamu-tamunya, punya Maehara-lah yang paling aneh—aneh dalam konteks tidak terpikirkan. Bukan aneh dalam konteks negatif—seperti _dare_ yang ia dapat dari seorang pria yang ingin mencium punggung tangannya. Sampai satu menit. Sampai jontor. Sampai _butler_ lain yang menyaksikan, lekas menyuruh Isogai untuk cuci tangan dengan tanah—ofensif sekali, memang.

Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Isogai baru saja mengerti kenapa Maehara menyisakan makanannya. Ketika piring di hidangan utama yang sebelumnya terabaikan, kini digeser mendekati hidung bangir Isogai yang mencium wangi mint saat tutup sajian dibuka.

Sekarang, semuanya jadi masuk akal.

"Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya, Tuan. Berikut adalah _Swordfish meuniere with mint sauce_ yang anda pesan. Kami menyiapkannya dengan bahan-bahan berkualitas dan segar." Sambil berbicara, Maehara mengiris daging yang sudah tidak utuh menjadi beberapa bagian, "Izinkan saya—" salah satu potongan daging ikan digosok pada saus dan diangkat menggunakan garpu. Isogai tahu Maehara berencana untuk menyuapinya, dan kontak matanya lebih dari sekedar cukup untuk memberi sugesti agar Isogai menurut.

"Um."

Isogai membuka mulutnya pelan-pelan. Bulu matanya turun saat daging itu menyentuh dinding bagian dalam mulutnya. Memainkan lidah di antara gigi. Mengecapnya. Mengunyah dengan tempo yang elegan. Seumur hidup, Maehara belum pernah melihat ada orang yang bisa menelan irisan daging dengan ekspresi yang erotis nan menggoda—seperti Isogai.

Seperti—

Seperti bintang iklan.

Maehara menampar dirinya dalam hati. _Cari distraksi. Cari distraksi_. Ia membatin seraya berbisik, "M-Maaf kalau kau harus makan bekas piringku." Isogai yang mendengarnya, lantas menggeleng saja. Lalu tersenyum—senyum yang murni dan mungkin paling ikhlas yang pernah ia keluarkan hari ini. Maehara kembali merapal mantra yang sama. _Cari distraksi. Cari distraksi_. Entah sejak kapan ia menganggap Isogai berbahaya—mungkin baru hari ini.

"Apa bedanya dengan berbagi bekal seperti yang sering kita lakukan?"

 _Kyuung._

Berani taruhan untuk majalah porno simpanannya, Maehara mendengar suara gaib di dalam kepalanya. Ia merasa tidak sehat. Dan makin tidak sehat saat ia lihat sayap lebat seputih susu, tumbuh dari punggung mungil Isogai. Mantra ' _Cari distraksi. Cari distraksi_ ' semakin diulang, keras kepala. Niatnya ingin menjahili Isogai, tapi kenapa malah senjata makan tuan?

Di sisi lainnya, Isogai yang tidak menyadari apapun, justru merasa senang karena sejujurnya, ia ingin mencicipi daging ikan pedang yang selalu laris tak bersisa. Alasannya beda tipis dengan Maehara yang telah membaca buku menu sebelumnya. Seperti— _alangkah beruntungnya jika ia bisa mencicipi makanan yang tak biasa_. Ya, setidaknya tak biasa untuknya.

Seluruh _staff_ dan _butler_ di café sudah tahu orang seperti apa Isogai itu. Mereka tahu Isogai bukan anak yang malu-malu saat bertanya _'Apakah makanan sisa ini akan dibuang? Boleh buatku saja?'_. Awalnya mereka membiarkan Isogai membungkus sisa apapun yang bisa dibungkus olehnya dari café ini. Tapi kemudian, orang-orang dari bagian dapur mulai khawatir dengan sifat cuek Isogai dan menasehatinya untuk menyeleksi batas 'sisaan' yang bisa dibawa pulang. Sebagai orang yang kurang paham dengan standarisasi makanan sehat, Isogai menggeleng lugu. Dan pada akhirnya, para chef yang membungkuskan makanan tersebut untuknya sebagai ganti. Dari sini saja bisa terlihat, bahwa Isogai disayang oleh banyak orang.

Dan—jika sisa makanan milik orang asing saja bisa Isogai libas hingga tandas, kenapa ia harus merasa jijik dengan piring bekas Maehara, yang notabene-nya teman semenejak dirinya masih berupa ari-ari?

Maehara tak berniat untuk melepaskan garpu dan pisau dari tangannya ketika Isogai meminta secara implisit. Alih-alih, lelaki itu tersenyum kharismatik.

"Tidak Tuan. Motto kami adalah melayani dengan maksimal dan sepenuh hati. Tuan tidak boleh meneteskan keringat barang sebulir pun disini."

Sungguh kalimat yang berlebihan—entah belajar darimana si kadal ini. Isogai sampai angkat tangan, benar-benar pasrah dengan apa yang ingin Maehara lakukan sampai selesai. Selama tidak merepotkan dirinya, kenapa tidak?

"Terserah kau saja."

Di detik Isogai menuntaskan pernyataannya, keringat di tubuhnya banjir, melesak dari pori-pori kulit hingga ujung rambut-rambut. Isogai melihat wajah yang familiar muncul dari balik tirai. Pria tinggi dengan seragam yang paling berbeda dibanding pekerja lainnya. Isogai mendadak takut setengah mati.

"Apa yang terjadi disini!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Isogai! Kenapa kau duduk?! Kenapa tamumu berdiri seperti itu! Kenapa kau membuat tamu tidak nyaman!"

"Hei Pak," Maehara menyalip berbicara tanpa dipersilahkan, "Ini tantanganku untuk Isogai. Kami sedang bermain menjadi tamu dan tuan. Berhenti menilainya tidak becus. Faktanya saya sangat puas dengan PELAYANAN Isogai hari ini." Maehara menekan intonasi pada bagian 'pelayanan', membuat situasi menjadi canggung barang sejenak.

"T-Tapi Tuan, tidak patut sekali jika anda berdiri dan dia—"

"Waktuku tidak banyak tahu?! Kau bilang tamu adalah raja _kan_? Tinggalkan aku dan Isogai sampai waktu kami habis! Apa permintaanku berlebihan?!"

Melihat Maehara yang menyalang penuh determinasi, sang _headbutler_ mendadak migrain karena diteriaki. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa situasinya jadi begitu, (dan kenapa pula harus dia yang menanggung beban dimarahi) tapi yang jelas dari cara bicara sang tamu saat membela Isogai membuatnya merasa bahwa tamu yang ia dapatkan saat ini—

Adalah fix, orang aneh.

Dan bertempramen tinggi.

"…baiklah. Maafkan saya. Silahkan lakukan sesuka anda." Lap kecil dari saku bajunya dikeluarkan untuk mengelap dahi yang sebenarnya tak berkeringat. Sang pak kepala pergi dari pandangan.

Isogai meniup napasnya yang sejak awal tertahan. Ia tidak tahu apakah nasibnya akan aman atau tidak setelah Maehara berteriak seperti tadi, tapi ia cukup tenang ketika Maehara meyakinkannya bahwa sang pak kepala tak marah dan ekspresinya lebih nampak seperti kakek-kakek linglung, yang tak memiliki gurat dendam sedikitpun.

Kegiatan tukar peran kembali berlanjut. Isogai menghabiskan sisa ikan pedangnya (yang sebenarnya milik Maehara) masih dengan metode yang diinginkan Maehara—disuapi. Kemudian dilanjut dengan kukis sebagai hidangan penutup. Tangan Isogai hendak meraih ketika piring hidangannya mendekat, namun Maehara mencegat dengan (lagi-lagi) menangkap pergelangan tangan sang _ikemen_.

"Sudah saya bilang, Tuan tidak perlu repot-repot—" Maehara menyambar kukis stroberi dengan jempol dan telunjuk serta jari tengah, "Buka mulut anda—"

Bulu mata Maehara turun—tentu saja tertangkap oleh oniks Isogai yang terparalisasi. Betapa gerakan yang sensual, saat Maehara menyuapinya langsung dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan mengusap 'remah-remah' imajiner yang menempel di bibir merah muda 'tuan'nya. Isogai tak bisa untuk tak memejam, atas sapuan lembut jemari Maehara yang membuatnya ketagihan.

"…Tuan Isogai?"

 _Shoot._

Isogai sampai lupa bagaimana caranya membuka kelopak mata.

Maehara terkekeh. Menjilat jempol yang habis dipakainya untuk menyentuh bibir Isogai. Menikmatinya seperti permen apel dengan toping cokelat.

"Ciuman langsung dengan Tuanku sayang."

Wajah Isogai terbakar ganas. Terlalu malu untuk memandang Maehara yang mengerjainya habis-habisan. Kepalanya merunduk, membenturkan iris mata pada taplak beludru senada zambrud.

"M-Maehara—itu kan, kotor, tahu! J-jangan dijilat begitu."

"Oh~ apa Tuanku merasa malu? Tidak ada hal yang bisa disebut kotor seinci pun pada tubuh anda, Tuan."

 _SHOOT._

Isogai tidak tahan lagi dengan perkataan memalukan yang terus meluncur dari mulut Maehara. Tapi ia tidak ingin mematahkan perjanjian yang sudah disepakati. Karena kalau Isogai sampai berdiri dari kursinya saat ini, ia akan berhutang lima buku PR milik Maehara yang harus dikerjakannya sebagai penalti.

"T-teh! Kalau begitu aku mau minum teh! Sekarang!"

Isogai terlihat kalap. Manis sekali.

Maehara—masih dengan aura kadalnya menarik cangkir baru dan menuang teko yang suhunya mulai mendingin.

Isogai ingin meraih gagang cangkir namun lagi-lagi Maehara tak memersilahkan. Diangkatnya cangkir tersebut untuk ditiup-tiup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Teh itu sudah tidak panas tahu, dan meniup teh panas itu tidak baik! Uapnya akan meracunimu!"

"Saya hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai pelayan yang setia, Tuan Isogai. Dan saya rela mati keracunan uap panas demi anda."

Isogai takkan pernah terbiasa dengan mulut Maehara—bagaimanapun juga.

Ia tarik kembali kata-katanya yang menyatakan secara implisit bahwa gombalan Maehara itu payah. Situasi hiruk pikuk di dalam wisata taman bermain pun kalah berisik dengan detak jantungnya sekarang. Bagian 'dalam' yang menjadi berantakan hanya karena sebuah godaan _low quality_ bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus—bagi Isogai. Fakta bahwa ia yang tak menganggapnya _low quality_ lagi bahkan lebih tidak bagus dibanding yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit lagi waktu pelayanan Maehara habis. Lihat saja Isogai yang mirip korban kekurangan hemoglobin, tubuhnya terkapar naas dengan kedua tangan menggantung dan kepala bersandar pada punggung kursi. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa tantangan menjadi tamu bisa lebih melelahkan dibanding tugasnya sebagai _butler_ disini.

Mungkin saking fokusnya dengan tantangan, Isogai sampai melupakan hal minor tentang status Maehara yang—dibanding sebagai _butler_ , ia lebih terlihat sebagai playboy dengan _attitude_ pelayan. Beberapa kali Maehara melakukan kontak fisik, memijat Isogai, menyentuh kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Meraba sisi kanan dan kiri pipi Isogai. Yang merangkak sampai telinga. Dan lain-lainnya, yang sukses membuat Isogai lelah sampai tak punya energi lagi untuk berbicara.

"…Kenapa anda melakukan hal seperti ini—" Isogai kembali dalam mode kerja. Walaupun wajahnya yang lelah tidak bisa dibilang profesional.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Kenapa ya—" Maehara yang tidak menjawabnya langsung justru membuat punggung Isogai tegak dan menyipit heran, "Hmm…"

"Saya tidak mengerti samasekali."

"Oh saya juga, Tuanku." Ada unsur menggoda disini. Isogai menggelengkan kepala.

"Rasanya seperti ditraktir saja. Saya memakan hidangan anda—"

"Isogai, bisakah kita berbicara sebagai Isogai dan Maehara saat ini? Bukan sebagai _butler_ dan tamunya?" suara itu memelan, "Sepertinya aku baru ingat alasanku begini. Kau tahu aku baru memikirkan tantangan untukmu setelah sup yang kumakan habis."

"Jadi…?" Isogai menatap penasaran. Wajah lugunya benar-benar ingin membuat Maehara memakannya.

Tidak. Maehara tidak pernah bersikap semurah ini kepada orang lain. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah membatin akan memakan wajah laki-laki atau siapapun seperti yang ia lakukan dengan Isogai, saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin—mendapatkan pemandangan bagus."

Alis Isogai naik sebelah.

"Wajahmu saat menjadi tamu. _Priceless s_ ekali tahu! Hahaha!" Maehara tak bisa menahan diri lebih dari ini. Tawanya dilepas bebas. Tawa yang bukan menghina, tapi menghibur. Tawa yang tidak membuat lawannya tersinggung maupun sakit hati.

Isogai hampir bersuara, mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang kelakuan Maehara yang dirasa—benar-benar kekanakkan. Tapi Maehara tak membiarkan adanya jeda di antara kalimatnya.

"Selain itu—aku juga ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Isogai berhenti dalam pose menganga—karena ya, secara tidak langsung, Maehara yang menghentikannya. Obrolan terjadi dalam posisi dimana keduanya saling berdiri, hadap-hadapan.

"Saat melayaniku sebelumnya, kau terlihat kaku—maksudku, sebagai ketua kelas End, kau sangat karismatik dan saat bekerja di tempatmu yang dulu, perilakumu juga fleksibel dan menyenangkan. Tapi entah mengapa, aku tidak merasakannya disini—mungkin karena status _butler_ yang kau sandang membuatmu sedikit gugup atau tertekan. Sehingga aku ingin membuatmu sedikit terhibur, dengan 'panggung kecil' ini." Maehara tersenyum simpul, membuat Isogai kehabisan kata, "Aku tidak tahu apa perbuatanku tadi bisa menjadi contoh yang baik atau tidak tapi, menurutku seorang _butler_ itu memiliki imej yang supel dan menyenangkan, serta membuat tuannya merasa nyaman."

Isogai mengepalkan jemarinya secara diam-diam. Menggigit bibir—sebuah perbuatan kecil yang lolos dari perhatian Maehara saat ini.

"Kau salah dua hal, Maehara."

"Apanya yang salah?" Alis bertaut tidak mengerti, "A-apa aku menyinggum—"

"Yang pertama, aku tidak bersikap kaku ataupun tertekan dengan status _butler_ -ku. Dan yang kedua—sosokmu saat menjadi _butler_ samasekali tidak membuatku nyaman."

"A-ah, Itu—"

Maehara menggaruk dahi, salah tingkah.

"Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus mengantarku pulang malam ini." Maehara mendongak, melotot kaget karena tidak memprediksi bahwa Isogai akan memberinya penalti, "Dan membelikan bahan-bahan makanan serta kebutuhan sehari-hari keluargaku selama menunggu jam kerjaku habis."

Maehara terlonjak ketika daftar setebal proposal dan dompet mungil berwarna ungu gelap diserahkan padanya.

"T-tunggu, memangnya dosaku seberat itu sampai hukumannya banyak begini?"

"Iya." Isogai membalas pendek, "Sampai bertemu lagi nanti malam, Tuan Maehara."

Final.

Maehara menurut keluar dari café setelah berfoto dua kali bersama Isogai dengan pose KTP. Sambil menenteng lembaran kertas dan dompet kodok ungu. Ditatapnya sebentar dompet itu. Terkekeh dengan wujudnya yang begitu lucu—mirip dengan pemiliknya saat ini. Mungkin hukuman Maehara sebenarnya tidak sebanyak itu. Toh ia memang ingin ke _konbini_ untuk membeli air dingin—karena sungguh, perutnya jadi kembung setelah dijejali oleh teh hangat yang rasanya hambar, sehambar wajah Isogai saat melihatnya di cafe untuk yang pertamakali.

"Hahaha. Memangnya aku siapa? Istrinya yang berbelanja keperluan rumah? Dasar."

Sekali lagi ia melihat daftar belanjaan, dan bermonolog. Dengan wajah mafhum. Foto yang belum sempat disimpan ia masukkan ke dalam dompet—satu miliknya, dan satu milik Isogai. Untuk hadiah kecil, katanya. Maehara tersenyum simpul.

"Aah~ malas sekali belanja malam-malam~"

Dan racauannya keluar tanpa dipikir panjang. Beda dengan pihak sebelah.

Di sudut meja resepsionis, Isogai termenung. Menemani temannya yang bekerja di bagian penitipan barang. Tamunya untuk _shift 3_ belum datang, lagipula jam istirahat masih berlangsung. Ia tetap duduk menunggu sambil menyesap Darjeeling sisa teko milik Maehara. Dapur tetap hiruk pikuk mengetahui jam kerja yang tak mengendur meskipun langit sudah bertabur bintang.

Dan Isogai menghela napas, melihat kesibukkan di sekelilingnya seperti film yang diputar lambat.

Maehara Hiroto memang lelaki idiot.

Setidaknya, itulah kalimat pertama yang terlintas di dalam benak.

Isogai benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Maehara menganggapnya sebagai sosok yang kaku. Ia tidak kaku—ia bisa jamin sendiri. Isogai sangat fleksibel dan ramah dengan tamu-tamunya. Ia juga cerdik dalam membawa suasana menjadi berbunga, tanyakan saja pada para nona yang pernah mencicipi servisnya. Bahkan laki-laki, atau om-om yang datang ke café dengan istri dan anaknya. Mereka semua mengakui kepiawaian Isogai di samping wajahnya yang berada di atas rata-rata.

Sekali lagi, Isogai yang tidak kaku adalah fakta.

Dan Isogai yang tak profesional, adalah nyata.

Ia tak profesional, ketika tamu yang dihadapinya adalah Maehara.

Dan hanya Maehara.

Dan si bodoh itu tak menyadarinya. Sedikitpun.

"Lihat kodenya dong … bodoh."

"Kau bilang apa, Isogai?"

Teman di sebelahnya kaget mendengar Isogai bermonolog tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara dingin berhembus membuat Maehara mengeratkan _hoodie_ -nya makin rapat. Arloji di tangan menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat, dan Maehara benar-benar sudah tidak kuat menunggu Isogai di luar café, terutama dalam posisi menjinjing dua kantung plastik penuh belanjaan, dan satu kantung kecil yang diduga merupakan _snack_ jajanannya.

"Hachii! Delaaapan!"

Bersinnya makin kencang. Maehara hampir merosot untuk duduk di depan café seperti gelandangan, tapi batal ketika ia mendengar suara pintu café dibuka.

"ISO—" wajah senangnya luntur. Sangat amat luntur. Ketika sosok lain yang sialnya familiar, muncul di hadapannya pada malam berbintang.

" **EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Jeritan kompak membahana di antara keduanya. Sudah syukur tak ada yang mendengar dan memusingkannya. Maehara masih syok luarbiasa, mendapati 'dia' dari sejuta kemungkinan pelanggan yang mungkin keluar dari cafe.

" **Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"** tunjuk orang itu kilat.

Sungguh, pertanyaan yang mengesalkan. Pertanyaan yang seharusnya lebih cocok dilayangkan padanya yang baru saja keluar dari pintu utama. _'Kau yang kenapa ada disini?! Wajahmu lebih cocok muncul dari lapangan stadium ketimbang butler café tahu!'_ tapi Maehara tidak mungkin blak-blakkan melontarkannya.

"Em—aku habis … mengantar pacarku. K-kebetulan lewat sini—"

Ya, pacar. Pacar imajiner.

Alih-alih membalas serangan, Maehara justru memilih opsi untuk berbohong. Kebohongan yang bodoh sekali. Bodoh karena, siapa yang tidak tahu soal raungannya dua minggu yang lalu—ketika Kurei membuangnya seperti sampah (yang tidak bisa didaur ulang), dan membuatnya vakum mencari teman kencan karena kehilangan selera. Dan lihat saja kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan belanjaan!

" **Ah. Begitu…"**

Dan berakhir di _butler café_ ini.

"Ya—begitu."

Dipikir-pikir lagi, cara takdirnya bergerak lucu juga.

Karena, berkat pertemuannya hari ini, ia jadi menyadari hal minor yang sempat terabaikan sebelumnya.

" **Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya, Maehara"**

Berapa banyak temannya yang mampir ke café untuk Isogai?

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Memikirkannya saja membuat Maehara kesal—

Dan cemburu, tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **A/N :** LONGASS CHAPTER YO. Kalo kalian baca ini sampai tamat, kalian luar biasa! Siapa sosok yang ditemuin Maehara di depan cafe, jawabannya hanya ada di fanfic teman yang lain. Selamat mencari! (?)

(*) Turing : Alan Turing, penemu komputer.

Soal uap yang beracun—gue ga tau itu mitos atau ngga hahah #TerusKenapaDisinggung

Karena ini diketik dengan pengetahuan seadanya, mohon koreksinya kalau ada yang dirasa salah—baik fatal maupun sederhana.


End file.
